Advertisement
Adverts, Posters, Flyers, used to promote the show throughout its incarnations. London The original logo, designed by Marcus Bradbury for Dewynters, consisted of two elements - the word art for the title, and the image of a train formed of stars curving in a distinctive "Swoosh" shape. This poster is typical of the iconic designs by Dewynters of the time, such as the "Cats" dancing eyes, or Miss Saigon's helicopter logo. L84 logo.jpg|1984 full logo Advert Race Opening Night.jpg|Opening Night notice, 1984 Program London 1984.jpg|Word art element of the logo used on the program. The Word Art part of the logo soon developed an alternate, eye-catching red and yellow colourway, which became dominant over the original shaded blue version. Starlight-poster01a.jpg|mid-1980s Starlight-poster02-0.jpg|The Race Is On... artwork Starlight-poster03.jpg|"Stunning... Unforgettable... Spectacular" By 1989, the Japanese logo concept had influenced the design used in London, with the word art itself forming the suggestion of the train. Starlight-poster04.jpg|5th Hit Year - 1989-1990 Advert London 5th year.jpg|1989 Advert London 1989.jpg|1989 Starlight-poster06b.jpg|7th Year "Still Light Years Ahead" - 1991-1992 Starlight-poster06a.jpg|7th Year interior of flyer - 1991-1992 Starlight-poster06.jpg|7th Hit Year - 1991-1992 in 1992, the show was revamped extensively, and part of this included a new logo. This new form of word art suggests the shape of a snow plough or "cow catcher" on the front of a train. It retained the eye-catching yellow and red colourway used previously. Starlight-poster07.jpg|"Snowplough" Still Light Years Ahead - 1992 Volta Poster London 2.jpg|"Get a Life" Volta, 1992-1994 Krupp Poster London 1.jpg|"Powerplay" Krupp, 1992-1994 Nintendo Poster London 1.jpg|Nintendo Around 1996-1997, a new logo was introduced, the block metal word art. The letters are given a three dimensional, metallic finish, with the details suggesting rivets holding them together. Initially this logo was used flat, but in 1998 it was given a dynamic shape, with colouring to suggest the metal glowing with heat, perhaps to suggest enormous speed. This colourful, dynamic version remained in use until the show's closing in 2002. Krupp Poster London 2.jpg|Krupp over London, Mid-1990s Electra Poster London Leap.jpg|Electra over London Wrench Poster London 1.jpg|Wrench over London Bobo Poster London Leap.jpg|Bobo over London Pearl Poster Fast Forward.jpg Espresso Poster Go Off The Rails.jpg Bobo Poster Join The Rush Hour.jpg Flyer66.jpg|1998 Out Of This World Poster London.jpg|1998 Pearl Poster Out Of This World.jpg|1998 Electra Poster Reach For The Stars.jpg|1999 We also had an anniversary campaign for the 15th year, in 1998. London 1998 advert.jpg "Silhouette" marketing campaign for the Millennium, a new, fresh, different look for the show's image. Flyer68.jpg|2000 Starlight-poster Silhouette 1.jpg|2000 Starlight-poster Silhouette 2.jpg|2000 Starlight-poster silhouette 3.jpg|2000 "The Final Countdown" show closing campaign, using images of characters from around 1995. Flyer69.jpg|2001 Flyer70.jpg|2001 Espresso Poster Final Countdown.jpg|2001 Bobo Poster Final Countdown.jpg|2001 Pearl Poster Final Countdown.jpg|2001 Broadway The Broadway transfer of Starlight Express used a new logo - the title was given a clear, italic font and layout, and this was given a background of a Shooting Star - keeping the sweeping feel of the original logo, with its sense of movement and a headlight, but rather than the suggestion of the shape of a train, the Shooting Star gave us brightly coloured star-shaped imagery. This logo went on to appear in later touring productions. Us87 01.jpg|Shooting Star Logo Broadway Poster 1.jpg|Iconic poster Broadway poster 2.jpg|Comic Art style poster Japan/Australia Tours 1987, 1990 The Australian leg of the Japan/Australia tour used the Shooting Star logo from the recently opened Broadway production, and ramped it up by adding the silhouette of Electra to the poster design. 1987 Australia LP.png|Shooting Star Australia tour Starlightexpress2sht.jpg|Australia Advert Aus Poster 2.jpg|Australia poster ad The Japanese productions in 1987 and 1990 however, took a different take on the logo, taking inspiration from the contemporary London designs. This version, which appeared in both silver and gold, uses word art to suggest the shape of the train with the letters. It maintains the iconic swoosh shape familiar in many designs. Logo J87 01.jpg|1987 Souvenir Program cover Logo J90 01.jpg|1990 Souvenir Program cover Bochum The German production has been remarkably consistent in its use of logos, using the same word art element for all 30 years of production. The earliest version accompanied the word art with a light burst and a figure of a skater; this was soon altered to appear as if the words are projected from the light burst and a swoosh of a train encircled the logo. The additional train element was dropped around 2004-2005, and the current version uses a light burst and the sense of projection, without any overt "Train" or mechanical elements. Logos Starlight Logo Bochum basic.jpg STEX-Logo-header.png Cd b88.jpg|1988 Cast Recording Cover BochumCD91.jpg|1991 Cast Recording Cd b14.jpg|2014 Cast Recording Key Visuals - the Key Visual is the German production's main image for the year, used in posters, adverts, and usually as the cover for the souvenir program. Electra Richard Woodford B02 01.jpg|2002 B04 01.jpg|2004 B06 01.jpg|2006 Key Visual B09 01.png|2009 Key Visual B12 01.jpg|2012 Adverts Flyer21.jpg| Flyer24.jpg| Flyer28.jpg| Flyer32.jpg| Flyer36.jpg| Flyer42.jpg| Flyer48.jpg| Flyer55.jpg| Flyer61.jpg| Anniversaries Rusty Pearl b98 10.png Rusty pearl 15 gebneu 2003.jpg 20th Anniversary Bochum logo.jpg| 25Jahre Cake b13.jpg 30th Anniversary Bochum logo.jpg| US Tour 1989 The first US Tour was a direct descendant of the Broadway show, and used the colourful Shooting Star logo, simply adding the caption "Tracking Across America". Cover US89 01.jpg Las Vegas 1993 - 1997 The Las Vegas production used several logos and advertising campaigns through its years. Initially the production used a pictorial image of a human face transposed onto a photograph of a steam train, accompanied by a simple text title. However this image was found to be particularly disturbing for children, and its use was dropped. Later during the production the block metal London logo was used as a more distinctive alternative to the simple text title. Logo Vegas train face 1.jpg|Original Las Vegas logo Vegas logo text v2.jpg|Simple text title from the original Logo Vegas Advert 2.jpg|Later advert using the metal block logo Rusty Vegas advert.jpg Pearl Vegas advert.jpg Greaseball Vegas advert.jpg Electra Vegas advert.jpg US Tour 2003 The US Tour used the heavy block metal logo first used in London in the mid-1990s. They also made use of models in costume as Rusty and Pearl for early promotional material. Advert US03 01.jpg|Early advert featuring models in costume Cover Us03 bows 2.jpg|Souvenir Program cover Advert US03 02.jpg|Clarissa Grace and Franklyn Warfield featured in advert Tour Truck US03 1.jpg|Tour truck with show branding UK Tour 2004 - 2008 The 2004 Production gave us a new, updated, and somewhat generic logo. While it is a pleasing design, it lacks the additional inferred context that earlier designs could convey. Early tour advertising material used older London character images - including Bobo and Espresso who were not included in the touring production! 2004 UK Tour logo.jpg|UK Tour logo flyer72.jpg|2004 UK Tour advert Starlight Express Promo Material 005.jpg|Initial advert including London press photos, 2004 Starlight Express Promo Material 006.jpg|James Gillan as Rusty, 2005 Starlight Express Promo Material 011.jpg|James Gillan as Rusty, 2005 Starlight Express Promo Material 010.jpg|James Gillan as Rusty, 2005 Starlight Express Promo Material 007.jpg|James Gillan as Rusty, 2005 Starlight Express Promo Material 009.jpg|Oliver Thornton as Rusty, 2006 Starlight Express Promo Material 008.jpg|Promo material dated 2007 New Zealand Tour 2009 The New Zealand tour was effectively an extension of the UK Tour, and used the same graphics. Nz09 Cover 01.jpg UK Tour 2012 The 2012 Kenwright tour abandoned the earlier tour logo, in favour of using an updated version of the block metal logo used in the later years of the London production. This logo is also licensed for Amateur productions. UK Tour logo 1.jpg|2012 Kenwright tour initial logo UK Tour logo 2.jpg|2012 tour production logo Starlight logo hong kong.jpg|Hong Kong 2013 logo Starlight Logo 640.jpg|Amateur production licensed logo 2017 Workshop The 2017 Workshop used an updated version of the original 1984 London logo, however they also used the more common block metal logo on internal scripts etc. Logo Revival Workshop 2017 square.jpg Category:Productions